


晚熟的橘子

by joyce_wisady



Series: 《晚熟的橘子ｘ倔強巧克力》 [1]
Category: X JAPAN
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22046314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyce_wisady/pseuds/joyce_wisady
Summary: 1982年春，青春洋溢的16歲對敏感而驕傲的不良少年來說，初戀是酸中沁甜的橘子，看著粗糙、吃了卡牙，入口讓人酸得發顫，後勁卻甜入心坎。【目錄】1 青橘2 橙橘3 紅橘
Relationships: Toshi/Yoshiki (X JAPAN)
Series: 《晚熟的橘子ｘ倔強巧克力》 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586908
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. 青橘

**Author's Note:**

> 關聯作品：〈倔強的巧克力〉

1982年春，青春洋溢的16歲

【YOSHIKI】  
那年春假他開心得不得了，因為他一下子長高了好多，想到這下他鐵定比那幾個老愛笑他娘的混帳都高了，他就開心得合不攏嘴，迫不及待想去炫耀。  
但高二第一學期才開學，這份心情便毀於一旦。他長了，但TOSHI沒長，所以現在他比TOSHI還高。  
第一週他還能把這件事當笑話揶揄TOSHI，第二週就再也笑不出來，越想越不爽，甚至把隔壁桌無辜同學的鉛筆盒往窗外扔出去了。  
笨蛋，怎麼就不長呢！  
*  
他的聽力向來很好，所以還沒打開學校練團室的隔音門，就先聽見了裡頭的爭吵。  
「我真的得走了！今天不行。」是TOSHI的聲音。  
「主唱不唱我們還我們還練屁啊！你給我留著。」貝斯手叫道。  
「又不是少女，遮遮掩掩的，你臉醜了還怕被他看見啊？難不成你倆真有一腿？」是吉他手的聲音。  
「我這是在冰敷，而且要是他看見了⋯⋯啊，不說了，這時間他差不多要到了，我真得走了。」TOSHI說，這句說完他面前的門就開了，他看見TOSHI一手遮著半邊臉，揹著書包，外套釦子全扣齊了，顯然老早準備好要走。  
「去哪？練團啊！」他說。  
「我家裡有急事，先走了。」TOSHI飛快地說，瞬間就把頭轉開。  
「喂！臉怎麼了？」但他才說，TOSHI就加快腳步，一邊道歉一邊跑了起來，他火氣一來衝上去把TOSHI截住。長高的好處也就這樣吧？三兩下就追上了。「你站住！喂！」  
他用力扯開TOSHI按在臉上的手，冰袋啪地掉在地上摔破了，兩人的腳都被濺濕。他看著TOSHI的臉驚呆了，不是說他沒看過這麼重的傷勢，在他朋友圈子裡，比這嚴重兩、三倍的他每週都能看見一個，但TOSHI的臉上？那是從來沒有。  
而且那個傷他看了心疼。  
「你的臉怎麼了？週末要上台啊！臉腫那樣，怎麼上台表演？」  
「沒事，冰敷一下就好了。」TOSHI說著去撿地上的冰袋，把破口壓住，拎起剩下的冰塊，沙子也沒拍掉就又要往臉上敷。  
「髒啊！你別敷了，跟我去保健室。」他又一次拍掉冰袋，這次冰袋唰地滑了三公尺遠。他拉起TOSHI的手往保健室走，邊走邊咬牙切齒問：「誰打你了我去揍他。」  
「你千萬別，就說沒事了。」TOSHI緊張地說，一邊扭開他的手，「保健室關了，我那袋就是剛從保健室拿的，本來老師就已經鎖好門了，因為交情好才特地幫我開的。」  
「啊啊，可惡！」他猛地停下來，轉身把TOSHI推到牆上，一把揪起TOSHI的衣領。這種時候身高倒是好用。「誰？誰揍你的？你不說我不放手。」  
TOSHI猶豫了一會兒，還是小聲說了：「被柔道老師摔了。」  
「哈？為啥？」  
TOSHI沒說話。  
「說話啊你！」  
「他說我跟你一起玩團。」TOSHI更小聲地說。  
「什麼？」他一愣，語氣也忽然輕了。  
「你別往心裡去，老師的觀念比較保守嘛！」  
「所以呢？你就不玩團了嗎？連那種老師都要討好？他不配！在你心中團到底算什麼？」  
「我沒要退團⋯⋯」  
「不然現在你是要去哪裡？」  
「就是休息幾天等傷退了再練⋯⋯」  
「屁話！又不是傷了手不能彈琴，你能說話還不能唱歌嗎！」  
「⋯⋯就怕你看見了像這樣生氣。」TOSHI小小聲說。  
他聽了立刻鬆手別開臉，TOSHI的眼神看了他就火大。  
怕我？有啥好怕的，都認識超過十年了，難道你以為我會對你動手不成？可惡！又不是不知道我的脾氣，怕個屁！啊啊，可惡！  
後來他沒去揍柔道老師，雖然氣，可掂量掂量自己也知道打不過，但他隔天就沒再去上柔道課了。  
他保護不了TOSHI，但也沒打算掩飾自己的憤怒。  
*  
接近夏天的時候他又接到了噩耗。這天，他飛也似地在館山街道上狂奔，沿途盛開的麝香豌豆花他連看一眼的興趣都沒有。  
他哐的一聲用力拉開TOSHI家大門，罕見地沒跟人家家長打招呼就直接衝上二樓TOSHI的房間大叫：「為什麼！為什麼大家都要退團了！」  
「嗯，沒辦法嘛！安房畢竟是升學校。」TOSHI倒是一臉冷靜，剝橘子的手也沒停下。  
「你不生氣嗎？」  
「能靠音樂吃飯的人本來就少，如果沒有自信走這條路，還是升學保險嘛！」  
「你為什麼要幫他們說話！」  
「不是⋯⋯我自己也想過這個問題，而且要發展，得到東京去吧？窩在這個小鎮沒辦法的，但是去東京要好多錢啊⋯⋯」TOSHI說著煩惱般的心思，動作卻完全感覺不出一絲緊張，邊說邊仰頭把一瓣橘子拋進口中，第一次不僅沒拋進，還沒接住，差點掉進旁邊的垃圾桶。好不容易順利吃進去了，咬了兩口眉頭一皺，又把沒剝乾淨的白色纖維從嘴裡緩緩拉出來。  
看著那個悠哉的樣子他更氣了，話也沒聽進去。  
「不要吃了啦！你！」他踢了TOSHI一腳，讓TOSHI拋上天的第二瓣橘子也失去準頭，「而且全部都在同一天提退團是什麼意思？很過分耶！好像串通好的一樣，啊⋯⋯」他忽然覺得不對勁，「你該不會早就知道了？」  
「嗯，算是吧。」  
「你⋯⋯」他拿起枕頭就往TOSHI頭上打，橘子掉下去砸歪了籃子，一籃橘子滾得到處都是，「你怎麼可以不告訴我！」  
「那幾天你在忙鋼琴檢定嘛！我跟他們說至少等你考完再說。」  
「這種事情要早一點講啊！想退出的人聚在一起，最後就會變成所有人都想退出啊！你又不是沒經歷過！」  
「嗯，對不起嘛！」  
TOSHI默默把橘子撿回籃裡，又被他一枕揮翻。  
「YO醬，沒辦法啦。」TOSHI說，這次只撿了那顆剝到一半的橘子，然後剝了一片給他，「我跟他們都個別談過了，是真的沒辦法。」  
他默默地接過TOSHI遞來的橘瓣，也不管有沒有籽就一口吃掉。  
那個時候TOSHI嘴巴張開了一點點，彷彿要對他說什麼，但還沒出聲就被他打斷。  
「酸死了！根本還沒有熟嘛！」  
*  
校內已經找不到人了，於是他們把觸角伸往校外，趁著暑假找齊了新團員，改團名為X，也移到校外的練團室去練習。正好，反正他也不想再跟校內老師打交道了。  
第二年的校慶，他們照樣獲得滿堂喝彩。  
*  
TOSHI生日那天是週日，但那個週末他忙得不行，晚上也有暴走族聚會，如果說要去見TOSHI而推掉聚會鐵定會被笑，所以他乾脆提早一天，週六放學就先去祝TOSHI生日快樂。  
那天TOSHI家裡沒其他人在，他在門口敲了半天都沒人應，乾脆對著二樓亮燈的窗戶大喊起來。  
「TOSHI！」  
「鑰匙在老地方，自己開！」平常總是快步跑下來幫他開門的TOSHI今天居然連頭也沒探出窗外，直接喊了回來。  
開了門，他直奔二樓，一進房門就把書包脫下來往坐在床上看書的TOSHI臉上砸。  
「你下來幫我開個門會死啊？」  
「誰叫你挑這時候來，正精采呢！」TOSHI擋下書包，晃了晃手中的書說，全程就只瞥了他一眼。  
帶禮物來送你呢！瞧我兩眼會少塊肉啊？  
他又脫下外套砸過去，結果風阻太大只落在床邊。他接著開始扯自己的白襯衫，卻扯不下來，何況襯衫也沒有殺傷力，於是索性整個人衝過去跳上床，隔著棉被跨坐在TOSHI身上，一把抽走TOSHI手上的小說丟開，再抽走TOSHI背後的枕頭，用力揮起來。  
混蛋！看我！看我！看我！看我！  
TOSHI一下子失去靠墊，重心不穩，頭猝不及防往牆上撞了一下，被他一打又撞了第二回，哀聲連連。  
「慢著、慢著⋯⋯YO醬你別打，有話好好說，還有別坐我身上⋯⋯唔⋯⋯」  
他沒理TOSHI，就這麼打了大半天。TOSHI一開始還會用手擋兩下，後來大概是也不會痛，索性不擋了，頭低低地任他打。  
TOSHI似乎剛洗完澡，身體熱熱的，臉也紅紅的，讓他看了莫名心跳，尤其剛才一陣拉扯，TOSHI的襯衫釦子被他扯開了好幾顆，現在領口大開。  
不對，穿著制服襯衫應該是還沒洗過澡才對。  
正當他這麼想著，就發現跨坐處有個熱熱的東西頂上來。  
不是吧？  
他感到體內一陣火熱從下身燒上臉頰，連忙跳開，一手壓上TOSHI的那個部位確認。  
沒有錯！  
「哎！你幹嘛⋯⋯」TOSHI倏地屈起膝蓋，尷尬地笑著拉開他的手。  
「你才幹嘛！」他叫道，唰地羞紅了臉，頭往旁一轉確認小說封面，「你變態啊！看歷史小說也可以硬成這樣！」  
「抱歉⋯⋯」TOSHI先是咬著下唇低頭慘笑，但笑著笑著竟變成了壞笑，接著湊過臉來調侃他，「還不是因為看到一半忽然有個人自己跳上來幫我『服務』？」  
他的臉又是一陣熱，再一次撲上去兩手掐住TOSHI的脖子把人壓倒。  
「哎！你別磨蹭了，快下去啦！這樣真的很⋯⋯」TOSHI仰頭笑著求饒，就在他以為TOSHI要說變態之類的詞時，TOSHI卻說了：「舒服。」  
「變態！」結果是他自己叫了出來。  
*  
幾分鐘後，他縮著身子窩在離TOSHI最遠的角落，噘嘴道：「你去廁所解決啦！」  
「特地去解決感覺很怪欸！而且你要待在這裡嗎？我家廁所隔音很差喔！你耳朵那麼好，應該全部都會聽見喔⋯⋯難道你想聽嗎？」  
「誰想聽！」他說著又想拿東西砸，但手邊實在沒東西了，只好脫下左腳襪子扔過去。  
「等一下就消了啦！你不要那麼敏感，對不起嘛！你來找我不是有事嗎？」  
「我才不要在你這種時候跟你講話！」  
「分散一下注意力也不錯啊！這樣對峙不是更尷尬⋯⋯」  
「什麼分散注意力！我是用來分散注意力的嗎？我來找你是有重要事情的！」  
「什麼事？」  
不記得了。  
「你就說嘛！」  
真的不記得了，剛才到底⋯⋯可惡！被這傢伙這麼一亂⋯⋯  
「啊啊！忘了啦！還不都你！」他怒跳起來，但太激動了，怎麼就拔不下右腳襪子，於是索性把皮帶解了，捲成一圈砸了過去。  
TOSHI笑著接下來，「你別再脫了，再脫要全裸了。」  
「誰要全裸了！」他還想找東西丟，卻忽然發覺自己好像又瘦了，沒了腰帶褲子太鬆，不趕緊拉住就要滑下去。  
「別把褲子也脫了啊！雖然你很美，但我對男的沒有興趣喔。」  
那句「你很美」讓他心跳漏了一拍。  
這時候的TOSHI笑笑地半蓋著被子坐在床上，虎牙咬著下唇，嘴唇被咬凹的那塊區域讓他格外在意。  
他硬是把視線移開，卻緊接著注意到TOSHI頸部的色差線，平常練球被太陽曬黑的地方和平時誰也看不見的白嫩肌膚，因為剛才制服被他扯開的關係所以現在全露在外頭，看得他幾乎想伸過手去把顏色抹勻。  
他只能再放低視線，卻發現TOSHI的一隻裸足垂在床邊接近地板的地方，一邊講話一邊晃呀晃，那種野生的感覺看得他心神蕩漾。  
他忽然想起剛才隔著棉被的觸感，立刻縮回抱膝姿勢，同時覺得體內的熱度正在快速集中。  
「說真的，我不會對你怎樣啦！你不用躲那麼遠。」TOSHI好言相勸。  
「什麼話啊！你還能對我怎麼樣！」  
「那你別怕嘛！把要講的話講完快點走就好了嘛！」  
「就說忘記了。不准你趕我走！」  
TOSHI無奈地笑著。  
「腳不要晃了啦！」  
「我這是幫助血液循環⋯⋯」  
「煩死了，閉嘴啦！」  
兩人繼續僵持，TOSHI閒得發慌，把他的皮帶捲一捲丟了回來，皮帶比想像中來得早落地，落地後嘩啦嘩啦地旋轉開來，皮帶頭滾進他的腿間縫隙，最後在他雙腿根部輕輕一個碰撞後才終於停住。  
「唔⋯⋯」  
「啊，抱歉抱歉！哈哈哈！打中了？啊哈哈哈哈⋯⋯」TOSHI樂得不行，又仰頭笑倒在床上，那隻裸足抬到了半空中又放下來。  
「你⋯⋯故意的！」  
「真的不是，抱歉抱歉！噗哧！」TOSHI說，但語氣裡的笑意一點也沒收斂。  
「國中明明就是棒球社的！」  
「人都有失手嘛！」TOSHI笑著拿起剛才落在床上的襪子，也捲成一捲似乎又要丟回來，卻臨時住手，湊到鼻子下聞。  
「你變態啊！」  
TOSHI鼻子一皺低頭笑了，「好臭。」  
「你才臭！沒洗澡就上床，你最臭！」  
TOSHI就是閒不下來，這會兒又拿起床上另一樣東西——他的書包。  
「書包裡這什麼啊？好大一盒。」TOSHI搖著書包問。  
他這才終於想起他來找TOSHI是要做什麼。  
「生日快樂。」他小聲說，覺得自己應該親自把禮物拿出來好好交給TOSHI，但他現在若是站起來就會露餡。  
「誒？給我的嗎？但我的生日是明天⋯⋯」  
「我知道啦！明天沒空，提早給你不行？」  
「哇啊！謝謝！」  
接著TOSHI興高采烈地把禮物從書包裡倒出來，但TOSHI不只倒出了禮物，還把他上高中以來扔在書包裡從沒清過的東西全倒了出來，包括媽媽硬塞給他的保險套。  
套子嘩啦嘩啦落在床上的那瞬間，他簡直想拿腦袋去撞書櫃。  
「哈哈哈！我看你今天就是專程來色誘我的吧？」TOSHI一面大笑，一面把保險套逐一挑出來，「來來來，我算算，你想做幾次？一個、兩個、三個⋯⋯」  
「放回去啦！那是我媽——」  
「七個！YO醬不簡單啊！」TOSHI說，一面做作地拍手，「我明天還想去打球，所以前面三次我奉陪，後面四次呢，我看著你跟自己玩就好——」  
這張嘴！  
他跳起來，把兩本書從旁邊書櫃拔出來，衝了上去。TOSHI邊笑邊叫，連滾帶爬逃下床，一面用枕頭擋下他的書本攻擊，一下、兩下，然後他踩到被TOSHI拖下床的棉被，兩個人跌在了一起。  
「哎！我的屁股噢⋯⋯」TOSHI哀嚎。  
他手裡的兩本書在跌倒時滑了出去，他抓了一本回來，往TOSHI臉上拍，沒想到一張小紙片從書裡飛了出來。  
「哎！我的臉噢⋯⋯」TOSHI繼續哀嚎。  
他看著小紙片，上面是外縣市某間店的草莓聖代，似乎是從報紙上剪下來的廣告，但怎麼看都跟TOSHI無緣。於是他翻開手裡的書，書裡貼滿了剪成一塊一塊的報紙、廣告單。  
「這什麼啊？作業嗎？」  
「呃⋯⋯怎麼說？夢想本吧！」TOSHI站起來去拿膠水，把小紙片黏回原位，他則跪在棉被上繼續往後翻，把整本都瀏覽過一遍。  
「你的夢想不是當搖滾明星？」  
「我有很多夢想啊！也想要當爸爸，也想當廣播員，還有吃遍這些全部。」TOSHI翻到其中一頁，指著一個張高級巧克力的剪報說：「我要是哪天去東京，第一件事就要吃這個！」  
他嘗試理解著這件事情，然後注意到好幾張剪報旁都有手寫字。  
「這什麼意思啊？你寫的？3？還是m？」  
「是愛心啦！越多顆代表越想吃。」  
「你是少女啊？」他鄙夷地瞪向TOSHI，「而且根本看不出來是愛心嘛！」


	2. 橙橘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這一篇請搭配Toshl翻唱Queen的〈波西米亞狂想曲〉食用。2017年Toshl的生日演唱會說：「這首是Yoshiki在鋼琴Solo彈過的曲子，今天想唱唱看。」後來，2018新年場、名古屋DS、2019新年場他又陸續唱了好幾回，並在2019年收錄進翻唱專輯《IM A SINGER VOL.2》。

【YOSHIKI】  
自從發生那件事後，整整一個月他都沒臉再去TOSHI家一次，但他瞞著母親跑去百貨公司替自己買了人生第一罐香水，當作十一月給自己的生日禮物。  
他當然知道沒有人的襪子是香的，也不是打算把香水噴腳上，更知道TOSHI只是捉弄他，但他就是無法不在意。  
而且TOSHI的鼻子靈，這他從小就知道，所以從香水下手絕對沒錯。  
為了避開人潮，那天他是翹課去的，穿著被他改成長版的不良少年制服，揹著寫滿髒話的書包，一個人站在百貨公司櫃檯前猶豫好久。店員全都用驚懼的眼神偷瞄，沒一個敢上來服務，彷彿他會隨時抽出棒球棍來砸店似地，其中一人甚至把手擱在電話旁，根本已經準備好要報警。  
他只能一個人煩惱。  
應該是女用香水才會吸引男性吧？但女用香水會適合我嗎？  
考慮那麼多也沒用，於是他打開樣品一瓶一瓶聞了起來，從此開啟了新世界，最後選了帶著玫瑰香氣的香水。  
*  
他生日那天是週日，暴走族的朋友們幫他辦了一個盛大的派對，他事先問過TOSHI來不來，但TOSHI猶豫了好久，一直沒有給他正面答覆。雖然不知道TOSHI會不會出現，生日那天他還是噴上香水，那是他這輩子第一次噴香水。  
「哦？小哥，開始用香水啦？長大了呢！」在牛郎店工作的大哥哥說，「你大概不缺錢，不過有興趣的話可以來我們店裡做做看，我們老闆鐵定喜歡你，你這一型很受女孩子歡迎的。」  
「我知道。」  
女孩子看他的眼神他見多了，只是從沒見過TOSHI用那種眼神看他。TOSHI看他的眼神，就是在看朋友。有趣的事情一定分享，但真心話不一定說的那種朋友。  
想了就煩！  
「喝酒嗎？」  
「晚點吧！我在等人。」  
他想起以前朋友問他喜歡什麼類型的女生，他說安靜的。後來才發現，他只是喜歡被女生圍繞的感覺，根本不喜歡女生，所以當然越安靜越好，而他真正喜歡的那傢伙分明吵得要命。  
平常吵得要命，重要的日子卻又不現身。  
他足足等了兩個小時，現場半數人都醉了，他還是滴酒未沾，然後終於有人告訴他後門有個三分頭的男生找他。  
他把菸換到左手，右手推開後門，TOSHI雙手遞出一個提袋，露出虎牙可愛地笑著。  
「生日快樂！」  
那晚TOSHI穿了件襯衫，看起來似乎有燙過，這讓他有點意外，因為TOSHI的制服從來不燙。  
「你來了！要進來嗎？現在在播QUEEN的歌喔！今天的歌單都是我專屬的。」他接過提袋。  
「嗯！我聽見了，〈波西米亞狂想曲〉對吧？我也很喜歡這首歌。不過我還是不要進去好了，回去聞到菸味我爸媽會不高興。」  
「噢！」他立刻熄掉牆壁後面那隻手上的菸，在TOSHI看見之前偷偷鬆開指頭扔掉。  
「那我先走了！明天見。」  
「TOSHI⋯⋯」  
「嗯？」  
「沒什麼，明天見。」  
TOSHI走了兩步，然後回過頭，「對了，YO醬。」  
「嗯？」  
「玫瑰的香味很適合你。」  
儘管那天TOSHI沒有進來，但數十年後，TOSHI依然經常為他唱那首〈波西米亞狂想曲〉。  
*  
高二尾聲的重頭戲自然非情人節莫屬，今年的情人節是週一，前一天正好是他們的練團日。他一抵達就看見TOSHI像隻小狗一樣一臉幸福地蹲在門外，冬天太陽照下來的角度正好逆光，他一度覺得他看見TOSHI背後搖個不停的尾巴。  
「你幹嘛一個人蹲在這裡？」  
「練團室裡禁止飲食。」TOSHI滿嘴食物模糊地說，嚼了嚼吞下去後又輪流吸吮起留在食指和拇指上的巧克力渣。  
「那是巧克力？」  
「嗯，超好吃的巧克力！昨天提前收到的情人節禮物，手工的唷！學姊送我的。」TOSHI一臉陶醉地說，又把另一顆巧克裡送入口中，然後舔起無名指。  
「哪個學姊？」  
「三年級的英文女神，她昨天幫我補英文。」  
「補英文⋯⋯在哪？」他脫口而出，就怕TOSHI回答在誰的家裡。  
「中村屋，還被老闆娘笑說我們是去約會。」  
「不是約會嗎？」  
他大概知道TOSHI說的是何許人，他只聽過名字和遠遠看過，畢竟成績好的乖乖牌通常都不在他的朋友圈裡。不過他記得那個學姊的氣質很好，手也很漂亮，彈起鋼琴鐵定很美。  
跟我這種整天打架又是瘀青又是結痂的手比，TOSHI肯定喜歡那種的吧？  
「不是約會啦！她可是我心目中的女神喔！大家都只知道她是英文女神，但她也是救球女神——」  
夠了，不要再說了！  
「——受傷之前她是女排校隊的，上次來看我們二年級的球賽才說上話，因為她也喜歡搖滾所以一下子就聊起來了⋯⋯啊，我下週末還要去她家聽KISS的新專輯，要一起去嗎？」  
啊！果然是已經可以去家裡的關係！  
「我有鋼琴課。」他悶悶地說。  
「啊，對，我忘了，抱歉噢！」  
他沒說話。  
「不吃嗎？很好吃喔！一口應該沒問題吧？」TOSHI邊吃邊笑著說，「會做甜點的人好厲害喔！不知道可不可以請她教我⋯⋯」  
他搖了搖頭，不知道要從哪裡接話，他對料理沒多大興趣。  
為什麼TOSHI偏偏都喜歡一些我沒有興趣的事情？而且TOSHI的交友圈一直很令人生氣，又是老師、又是學姊，上一個女友也是學姊。難道TOSHI喜歡年長的？這次也是嗎？  
他偏偏就比TOSHI小一個月。  
還有一件事令他十分在意，那個學姊實在長得太像「Candies少女組」裡TOSHI最喜歡的那名成員了。  
他沒有問TOSHI那個巧克力到底是義理還是本命，他問不出口，更沒有勇氣把自己藏在身後的巧克力送出去。  
*  
情人節當天，他的人氣依然很旺，從早上出門前到晚上回家後都有人來送巧克力，這也使得他一直找不到時間去見TOSHI。到了傍晚，他才穿上黑外套、覆上兜帽，把臉藏在陰影中，溜出家裡，一面祈禱路上不要被女生攔下來。  
他按下TOSHI家的門鈴，沒過多久，便聽見TOSHI那種故作鎮定卻按耐不住急切的腳步聲朝門口靠近。  
哼！在期待誰來送巧克力啊？昨天不是已經吃了學姊的了嗎？花心！  
開門時，TOSHI驚訝了一瞬間，但很快便掩去臉上的表情。  
「唷！大忙人，情人節怎麼有空來找我？」  
他瞪了TOSHI一眼，遞出提袋。「送你。」  
「YO醬送我巧克力？」TOSHI一臉玩味地笑起來，「來，順便喊一聲『我喜歡你了！』來聽聽。」  
「別人送我的啦！我又不能吃那麼多。」  
「只收到一盒？」TOSHI噘起嘴，搖搖手中的巧克力說，「怎麼可能？光我們班就有三個人送你，隔壁還班有兩個⋯⋯」  
「其他的分給別人了啦！你打聽這個做什麼啦！」  
「她們委託我送啊！」  
「那怎麼沒看到你送我？」  
「我都跟她們說心意一定要親手直接給，愛嘛！就是要直球才好呀！」TOSHI說著，不知道在想些什麼，一臉幸福地笑了起來，「你知道，就是那種砰地直接打中心臟的感覺，雖然很用力，卻又軟綿綿、暖呼呼的，覺得『啊啊！我被擊中了！』那種感覺⋯⋯」TOSHI一面說一面裝模作樣地按著胸口往後仰，一震一震地後退兩步，「不覺得很棒嗎？」  
什麼啊？喜歡直球⋯⋯但我是男的，難道還能跟你告白？  
「怎麼樣？你今天有被擊中嗎？」TOSHI帶著濃濃的笑意看向他。  
就那個笑容，他一瞬間全然理解剛才TOSHI的比喻，他伸手過去搶回剛才給TOSHI的巧克力，往TOSHI胸口砸去。  
「看你喜歡才買給你的啦！」  
說完他頭也不回地跑進了夜色中，反正等TOSHI拆開包裝就會知道，那個是不搭三小時車去東京市區就買不到的高級巧克力，也是TOSHI那本剪貼簿裡被畫了最多愛心的一張剪報。  
*  
巧克力是送出去了，但專輯的事情還是令他吃味，於是隔天白天他翹了課，一早就在唱片行門口坐著等到開門，立刻買了那張專輯。下午他衝去學校，在走廊上攔住TOSHI，也不管對方急著去上體育課，硬是把人堵下來。  
「TOSHI！專輯我買了！你今晚就來我家聽吧！」  
「咦？你也買了？那我週末聽完禮拜一中午到你班裡跟你交換心得！」TOSHI開心地說，然後想了一下，「還是頂樓？還是逃生梯？我不知道你上高中之後都在哪吃，去年去過你班上幾次他們都說你翹課出去了⋯⋯」  
我們有這麼久沒一起吃午餐了啊？  
上了高中之後，因為輟學的朋友很多都上夜班，他索性改成白天去見，高一下也重新開始上鋼琴課，深夜還有暴走族聚會，加上他在校外人緣好，經常有人打架找他去調停⋯⋯時間排得滿滿的，也因為練團都會見到TOSHI，才沒注意到已經很久沒有一起吃飯了。  
「你今天晚上直接來我家聽就好啦！」  
「啊，可是今天晚上學姊還要幫我補英文。」  
「又是學姊！」他不滿道，出了口才發覺自己語氣太重了。  
TOSHI眨了眨眼，疑惑地看著他幾秒，然後鐘響了。  
「啊，我得走了，我要負責帶操。我們再約吧！」  
可惡！  
*  
他已經很久沒唸書了，國中的時候成績數一數二，上了高中之後卻一直是全校最後一名。  
不就是英文嗎？有什麼了不起！什麼英文女神⋯⋯  
他從櫃子裡翻出領到之後就沒動過的課本，開始發奮圖強。他就是要讓自己英文夠強，強到讓TOSHI刮目相看，或許還能用教英文當藉口約TOSHI來家裡。  
以前他找TOSHI來家裡TOSHI都會來，上了高中之後，車隊的人依然常來他家裡，TOSHI倒是漸漸不來了，每次都以練球和唸書為由拒絕，他覺得實際上根本不是這樣，他可以從TOSHI看他朋友的眼神中看見懼色。  
幹嘛啊？難道我還會讓他們欺負你嗎？  
他特地打聽了下次英文小考的日子，那天一早就乖乖進教室沒鬧事，同班同學都嚇了一跳。考完一下課，他馬上拿著滿分的考卷興高采烈地衝去找TOSHI，TOSHI正搬著一疊作業要去辦公室。  
「TOSHI、TOSHI！我英文滿分！」他秀出考卷。  
「哇！好厲害！你什麼時候開始讀書了？」  
「我只要想做，沒什麼事難得倒我。」  
「不愧是YO醬！」TOSHI笑著說。這時有本作業滑了下去，他接住那本作業，TOSHI繼續說：「如果是你的話，一定還可以更厲害。」  
「什麼意思？都滿分了還要怎樣？」他把作業放回那疊的最上方。  
「謝謝。我得把這疊作業端去給老師，先走啦！」TOSHI說著轉身，又回頭說，「你一定還可以更、更厲害唷！」  
「什麼意思啦！」  
TOSHI轉過身來倒著走，邊走邊繼續重複著：「更、更、更厲害！更、更、更、更厲害！」  
「不知道你在說什麼啦！」他對著走廊盡頭叫道。  
TOSHI揚起下巴倒著走的身影一直停留在他腦中，那疊厚重的作業簿在TOSHI手裡彷彿一窩白鴿，只要雙手一撒，就會全數展翅飛向空中、飛出館山、飛向世界各地。  
*  
英文是考贏了，他們卻一直沒約成，期末考逼近，TOSHI說要唸書時聽起來也是真的要唸書，那次去學姊家聽專輯似乎是TOSHI考前最後一次娛樂。  
緊接著又發生一件令他怒火中燒的事情。  
練完團，回家路上，TOSHI對他說：「你要不要⋯⋯再拼一下？」  
「你在說什麼？」  
「就是至少把成績弄到可以畢業，不管升學還是找工作都可以比較順利⋯⋯」  
「不想思考那麼遠的事情啦！」  
「老師看你可以把一下子把英文成績弄到那麼好就知道你很聰明，今年的升級算是勉強點頭通過了，但明年如果成績不好一點，很難畢業啊⋯⋯把成績弄好點老師也比較好對你的出席時數睜一隻眼閉一隻眼嘛！」  
今年的升級？點頭通過？期末考根本還沒考這個人就知道了？  
「等一下，你去說情了？誰讓你去說情了！」他怒道。  
「跟老師聊天恰巧提到的，老師也擔心你的出席時數啊，但我想你要練琴還有那裡要去，出席時數大概上不來，所以才稍微探一下口風，老師說你只要下學期開始每科都考到這個數字，就絕對沒人敢說什麼⋯⋯」  
TOSHI比了個數字，但他根本沒看，只一心想著TOSHI用「那裡」來描述他的暴走族聚會，彷彿那是什麼說出口就會弄髒嘴的詞一樣。  
「⋯⋯知道吧？你的高中文憑要有，音樂大學才會收，老師說你想進的那間很嚴的。」  
「不要在那邊『老師說』了！我的成績不要你管！」他覺得丟臉死了，他的成績居然要這個人去幫他向那些他瞧不起的老師說情。  
「啊，對了，老師還給了我這張傳單，有個YAMAHA的比賽⋯⋯」  
「你滾！你現在就給我滾！我不要聽你說話！」  
從那天起，他和所有國中朋友和暴走族朋友告別，不再參加深夜聚會，也不讓任何人進他家閒晃，一個人閉關讀書。  
他要把成績搞到誰都不敢對他的出席時數放半個屁！  
*  
他估計他最要好的兩個死黨大概就是拿借車當藉口，想邀他回去參加聚會。  
「你成績不是夠好了嗎？用得著做到這種地步嗎？上次英文滿分耶！車隊裡誰考過這種成績？」他在車隊裡最好的朋友一臉誇張的表情說。  
「你該不會是為了你小男朋友才這樣的吧？」國中同校後來輟學的死黨笑著問。  
「放屁！要借車拿去，少在那邊五四三。」他說，但那兩個人沒放棄。  
「誰？你說樂團裡那個打排球的嗎？我們是不是在小倉門口看過好幾次？」  
「就那個！名字我忘了，我們國中的時候那小子幹過學生會長，還用這個光環搶了我朋友的女友，你看人家直的呢！你在這邊肖想有啥用啊？」  
「誰肖想了！那時候明明就是那女生自己來黏他的，他還來我家躲過人，而且TOSHI以前是當幹部，不是會長⋯⋯」他解釋，但看他們沒人在聽，於是抱胸問：「你們到底是來借車的還是來幹嘛的？」  
「總之約來一起騎車嘛！你來他也來，這不就得了？兩個一起讀書多無趣，一起騎車才好啊！腰貼著背⋯⋯」  
「約不到吧？哎！我認真說，你生字別背了，趁早放棄那傢伙吧！人家好學生看得上你嗎？他看上的也就是你家的錢吧？」  
「喂！說什麼呢你！嘴巴放乾淨一點！」他忍不住提高音量。  
「我沒要說誰壞話，我這個人就是比較現實，全校就你家有錢買鼓，他想玩團不跟你跟誰啊？我以前一直沒跟你說，他當初找你們那個舊主唱入團的時候，就是因為看上那小子家裡有音箱。你大少爺不懂錢，人家可算得精了，跟你組團我看也是同一個道理。你在這裡裝乖背生字人家也不見得會多看你一眼，小哥醒醒吧！我昨天招了兩個妹子入隊，可愛得很，晚點她們要來打招呼，你也過來看看吧！這是為了你好！」  
「喂喂！你先別把話說死，要是人家想來還是可以約來騎車啊！以後考前借個筆記背背公式啥的，多考個十幾分也好啊！省得被我爸鞭。」  
「鑰匙在這，閉上嘴巴車拿去！你們再多說一句就給我騎去海裡不要回來了！」說完他甩上大門。  
*  
直到那個學姊畢業，他都沒聽說TOSHI跟誰交往，四月他們升上高三，他才放下心來。這下好了，總算沒有年上的女生了吧？  
那個YAMAHA的比賽他們後來還是參加了，即便那是他最討厭的老師給他們的傳單。但也因為他和TOSHI在比賽裡雙雙得了獎，他沒辦法說他不感激那位老師，於是暫時和老師們達成和平協議。  
高三他轉了文組，繼續以鋼琴家為志向，以音樂大學為目標，成績也一路攀升至全校前百名，甚至贏過了TOSHI。  
就像去年的這個時候他身高超越TOSHI一樣，他只開心了一週就又鬱悶起來了。以前他們常比短跑成績，但現在他不上體育課，所以也沒有短跑成績可以比了，而且他現在比TOSHI高，身高就已經佔了便宜還有什麼好比的？  
他覺得好無聊，身高贏了、成績也贏了⋯⋯但他還是覺得自己有哪裡輸給了TOSHI。  
音樂大學的考試一天一天逼近，他卻一天一天覺得迷失。他的確想當鋼琴家，但難道高三校慶就是他最後一次打鼓了嗎？只彈琴不打鼓的他，就像是閉著一隻眼睛走路，怎麼也走不直。  
校慶後，沒時間打鼓的他，憤怒一天一天累積，但暴走族聚會他也再沒回去過，因為在他閉關讀書的期間，那兩個借他的車出去騎的死黨一個死了、一個成了植物人，而他對他們講的最後一句話居然是：「你們再多說一句就給我騎去海裡不要回來了！」  
他們沒有騎去海裡，卻真的一句也沒辦法再多說了。


	3. 紅橘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完結囉！這一篇請搭配Toshl《IM A SINGER》的第五曲〈紅色麝香豌豆〉和第六曲〈道路〉，看完之後，再以第七曲〈飛機雲〉作為收尾。  
> 讀者：「這系列會有續篇或番外嗎？」  
> 作者：「嗯？像是〈斷掉的香蕉〉或者〈裂開的芭樂〉之類的嗎？」  
> 讀者：「我收回剛才的話，沒有續篇也完全沒有關係喔！」

【YOSHIKI】  
天氣一天一天轉涼，唯一讓他覺得比較有溫度的日子就是十月十日，TOSHI的十八歲生日。今年TOSHI的生日落在週一，他等到了晚上才去TOSHI家拜訪。  
他擦了去年自己生日那支玫瑰味的香水，然而站在門口，卻忽然想起去年TOSHI生日發生的事情。他猶豫了起來，遲遲無法按下電鈴。  
TOSHI滿十八歲了⋯⋯  
他搖搖頭，把奇怪的念頭甩掉。  
這天TOSHI看起來沒什麼精神，書桌上攤滿了厚厚的書。  
「生日居然在讀書？」  
「考生嘛！哪有什麼生日可言⋯⋯剛才是有吃了一個草莓蛋糕啦。」  
「生日願望許了什麼？」  
「不知道，沒想。」  
「那你現在想。」  
「唔⋯⋯我想大睡一覺，今天都不要讀書。」TOSHI說著倒向床鋪。  
「好爛的願望，今天都要過完了。」他也跟著在床邊坐下。  
「那你幫我想一個。」  
「不要。」  
「你最好了，當作生日禮物想一個送我嘛！」  
「生日禮物剛才不是給你了嗎！」  
「你多送一個嘛！」  
「你好煩！」  
「我好煩你還來找我？你不就愛給我煩？」  
「⋯⋯TOSHI，我考上那間音樂大學了。」  
「哇！你填第一志願那間？」TOSHI從床上彈起來，雙眼發亮地拉起他的雙手擊掌，「好厲害！恭喜你呀！」  
「謝謝。」  
「既然你來了，就當我的枕頭吧！」說著TOSHI忽然全身放鬆，身體倒過來把他壓倒，臉趴在他小腹上，身體壓住他的大腿，他只剩小腿以下還露在外面。  
「哇！你不要直接壓上來啦！很重耶！」  
「YO醬，你好硬。」  
「你胡說八道些什麼。」  
「我說真的，都是骨頭，你有沒有好好吃飯啊？」TOSHI說著用手指搓揉著他髖骨突出的部分。  
「你幹嘛跟我媽講一樣的話？歐巴桑。」  
「對不起噢！我就是歐巴桑。」TOSHI說著嘻嘻笑了起來，噴出的鼻息刺激著他微微掀起的衣服露出的腰部，癢得他受不了，而TOSHI的視線也正對著那個露出的位置，「你真的好瘦。」  
「胖一點比較好嗎？」  
「胖一點健康嘛！」  
「喔。」  
然後兩人沉默了好一陣子，TOSHI好像真的很累的樣子，闔上眼就著麼趴著，他則盯著TOSHI的睫毛。他很少有這種機會，TOSHI平時總是一副體力用也用不完的活潑樣，認識這麼多年，他幾乎沒有像這樣靜靜看過TOSHI閉上眼睛的模樣。  
TOSHI的每一個吐息搔刮著他敏感的腰部肌膚，呼吸時起伏的胸膛則規律地按壓他的下身，他覺得就連踩BPM兩百以上的大鼓雙踏都沒這麼熱過⋯⋯  
啊，糟⋯⋯  
他相信TOSHI也感覺到了，只是在裝睡。  
他別開臉，不知道該說什麼，只知道不能繼續看著TOSHI的臉，會越看越糟。  
然後TOSHI笑了起來，不笑還好，一笑胸膛抖動得更厲害了，他被刺激得忍不住想縮起雙腿，但TOSHI上半身仍然壓在上面，完全沒有要讓開的意思。  
「笑屁啦！你起來啦！」  
「等一下，等一下⋯⋯啊哈哈！你讓我再講一次⋯⋯YO醬，你好硬。啊哈哈哈！」  
「你給我走開！」他膝蓋用力一頂，TOSHI才一邊大笑一邊翻過身子，換成仰躺在床上的姿勢繼續笑，笑得眼淚都流出來了。  
「都在唸書太久沒紓發了？來，廁所在那邊，請自便。」TOSHI說，手臂伸過來橫跨他的身體，差點又要碰到，被他及時揮開。TOSHI繼續說：「我呢？就在這裡練習聽力，當作調音學校考試的準備⋯⋯」  
他抄起枕頭砸TOSHI，TOSHI笑著接下來，自己主動把枕頭蓋在臉上。  
「這麼嚴格，要隔著枕頭聽嗎？好，我努力看看⋯⋯嗚哇！你別隔著枕頭打，那裡是鼻子，唔⋯⋯那邊也別打，哎！YO醬⋯⋯別激動，會痛、會痛，別打⋯⋯啊哈哈哈！等一下，等一下⋯⋯我想到生日願望了！」  
「是什麼？」他停手。  
「就是在今天過完之前你都不可以再打我。」TOSHI挪開枕頭，露出充滿期盼的臉，眼睛巴眨巴眨地看他。  
「什麼啊⋯⋯哪門子的願望。」他扔掉枕頭。  
「你答應了？那現在開始喔！」TOSHI忽然坐起身，一臉期待地對他笑著。  
「不打就不打，你笑那樣是想幹嘛⋯⋯啊啊！」他還沒說完，TOSHI就雙手伸過來呵他的癢，他火速縮起身子。  
「你就實現我的願望嘛！」TOSHI湊過頭來黏膩地貼著他耳邊說，兩手全往他的弱點進攻。  
論打架他絕對不會輸TOSHI，但現在這個狀態加上TOSHI一直變換各種奇怪的嗓音反覆那句話，讓他全身使不上力。寬大的制服又被TOSHI的膝蓋壓在床鋪上，他幾乎動彈不得，只能原地翻身，但左翻右翻也躲不完TOSHI的進攻。  
「不要現在⋯⋯TOSHI，不要⋯⋯我說真的，住手、住⋯⋯啊⋯⋯」  
濕了。  
他是館山人見人怕的林佳樹，不良少年沒一個不知道他的名號，連畢業生回來都要讓他三分⋯⋯為什麼就偏偏就栽在這個沒他高、跑沒他快、成績又沒他好的傢伙手裡？  
他一腳把TOSHI踹下床去。  
「啊哈哈哈！哎！好痛，不是要實現我的願望嗎？」  
「你又沒說不能用踹的。」  
「怎麼踹壽星嘛！YO醬好過分唷⋯⋯」  
他不知道TOSHI有沒有注意到什麼，但接下來幾分鐘，TOSHI一直躺在地上聊一些無所謂的話題，沒有試圖爬回床上，也沒抬頭看他。他則一個人在床上無聲地抹掉驕傲的淚水。  
過了好久，TOSHI才忽然問：「你消了嗎？」  
「⋯⋯干你屁事。」  
「時間也不早了，我想說如果你可以出去了，我就送你到門口。」  
「走啦！」他站起來，拉了拉衣服，他不知道有沒有濕到外褲來，但反正他的制服襯衫被他改成了長版，啥都遮得住。  
到了門口。  
「謝謝你啊！這陣子本來很悶，你來了之後整個晚上都很開心。」TOSHI笑著說，「我等下還要再拚幾篇考題，就不送囉！」  
直球。這兩個忽然出現在他的腦海。  
算了，栽了就栽了！  
他一把揪住TOSHI的領子狠狠吻了上去。  
*  
之後他又是一個月不敢見TOSHI，跟去年一模一樣。不過他現在推甄上了，不必去學校，躲人倒是容易。  
來到他自己生日那天，電話從早到晚響個不停，偏偏沒一通TOSHI的，到了傍晚，他索性拔掉電話線。  
早上他在電話裡跟每個約他的朋友都說今晚有安排了，朋友們還以為他要去約會或是開葷，或者兩樣一起來，一個勁地向他傳授技巧，或者叮嚀他保險套要帶夠。  
他聽了才發覺，自己一次也沒想過要跟女生做愛。他一直覺得女孩子穿著衣服才美，男生才是脫掉衣服比較帥。  
接著他想到了TOSHI的身體，經過半年都在唸書沒有練球，頸子的色差是不是不見了？  
TOSHI生日那天大概因為已經洗過了澡，穿的是便服圓領T恤，他什麼也沒瞧見。今天又是假日，不知道有沒有機會看見⋯⋯  
等到了十一點，他往窗外一望，但夜深人靜哪都沒見到TOSHI的人影。他再也耐不住性子，啥也沒帶就衝出門了。  
TOSHI家的燈只剩下二樓TOSHI的房間還亮著，他沒敲門，拿了放在老地方的鑰匙自己開門上樓去，但差幾步就要走到房門口時，燈熄了。若是平時他鐵定要怕得尖叫，但那當兒他只是流下淚來。  
他在門口無聲地落淚，五分鐘之後，他擦乾眼淚，還是敲門了。  
「嗯？怎麼了？」燈亮，TOSHI的腳步聲漸漸靠近房門，「誒？是你？怎麼來了？現在好晚了。」  
「你忘了。」  
「嗯？忘了什麼⋯⋯啊！對不起！」TOSHI驚慌地說，「生日快樂！對不起，在準備考試就沒注意⋯⋯禮物的話⋯⋯」TOSHI回過頭用眼睛搜索著房間。  
「看我！你不要想隨便拿東西搪塞我！」  
「不是，我前幾天學會了⋯⋯雖然不知道會不會成功，但可以試一試。」  
「什麼意思？學會什麼？」  
*  
因為家人已經睡了，所以TOSHI沒開餐廳的大燈，只插了一個小夜燈。對著不知道從拿裡抄來的食譜，做起布丁來。因為沒有專用的容器，就用了好大的碗。  
在午夜前幾分鐘，布丁完成了。  
「呼！趕上了趕上了，」TOSHI兩手戴著隔熱手套，從鍋裡捧出碗來，湊到他面前，開心地笑著，「鏘鏘鏘！生日快樂！」  
他舀了吃了一口，再次掉下眼淚。  
「不好吃嗎？」TOSHI連忙放下碗，趕緊跟著吃了一口，「唔！好吃！你不喜歡嗎？」  
「你是故意忘記的吧？因為我吻你，你就疏遠我。」  
「不是，真的不是⋯⋯之前在準備考試，你已經推甄上了沒來學校所以不知道，那個氣氛真的很緊繃，根本沒空想別的。」  
雖然布丁很好吃，但他的眼淚還是撲簌撲簌一直掉。「你討厭我了吧⋯⋯」  
TOSHI慌亂地到處找衛生紙，幫他擦掉眼淚，但濕了一張、兩張、三張⋯⋯他的眼淚依然沒有停下。  
然後TOSHI放下衛生紙，吻了他。  
那個吻，帶著甜甜的布丁味，儘管染上了一點淚水的鹹。  
「生日快樂。」嘴唇分開之時，TOSHI又說了一次。  
這次不是那種像活潑小男孩的聲音，而是低沉而性感，十八歲的聲音。  
陰暗的餐廳裡，TOSHI沒有笑，只是安靜地看著他，那個輪廓前所未有地帥。  
「還好嗎？」  
「謝謝招待。」  
TOSHI沒追問，所以他也沒有說，「謝謝招待」指的究竟是布丁是吻。直到很久以後，每逢生日他就會想起用大碗公裝的布丁、想起那個甜中帶鹹的吻，然後喝醉酒時被朋友笑說哪來的瘋子怎麼會往布丁裡撒鹽。  
凌晨一點多，TOSHI把他送到門口。  
「到最後還是沒有禮物，抱歉呢！我明天會好好想想⋯⋯」  
「禮物不用了，但你答應我一件事。」  
「嗯，什麼事？」  
「答應我，一輩子都不許整牙。」  
TOSHI一聽笑了起來，數十年後的今天，那個笑容的樣子依然沒有改變。  
*  
那年冬天過得異常地快，瑟瑟風聲彷彿卡帶快轉的聲音，沉寂的考季加速奔跑著。  
接近年底的某天放學，他久違地回到了學校，到腳踏車棚尋找TOSHI的身影。  
他來早了，每天窩在家裡練琴、練鼓，定期通勤上鋼琴課的日子讓他很少在戶外超過一個小時，完全沒有意識到天氣已經變得這麼冷了，他一個人在車棚裡凍得直發抖，雙腳不自覺地蹬起新曲的鼓點。  
曲子反覆練了七遍時，TOSHI終於出現了。  
「唷！怎麼來了？」  
「你為什麼騎這種娘砲車啊？」他被冷得心情極差，劈頭就沒好話。  
「從國中就是這輛車你忘了？」  
「沒忘。」他說，看著TOSHI粗魯地把腳踏車拖出來，他也不知道為何自己總是迷戀TOSHI這種粗野的小瞬間，或許是因為平常的禮貌乖巧讓他覺得TOSHI一點男子氣概都沒有。男生就是要忽視權威、天不怕地不怕才帥啊！但TOSHI偏偏不走這一路。  
「你找我啊？」TOSHI問。  
「載我。不要直接回家，隨便去哪裡繞繞。」他命令道。  
「怎麼了？」  
「沒。」  
TOSHI歪過頭看著他，彈了一下他的額頭，淺淺一笑。「走，帶你去看海，看海心情就好了。」  
他坐在單車後座，和TOSHI背對著背，兩人一起朝西邊去，從身邊退開的景色陸續染上夕陽的紅。新的旋律一度從他腦中冒出來，卻好幾次被TOSHI腳踏車發出的咿呀雜音打亂。  
「你幹嘛不換一台車？」  
「再騎也沒多久啦！都要畢業了，而且說實話，沒錢。」  
「都花到哪裡去了啊？腳踏車又不用加油。」  
「那裡吧！」TOSHI說著伸手往旁一指。他的背感受到TOSHI身體的扭動，於是順向轉過去看，是小倉商店。  
他好幾次看過TOSHI練完排球跟社團朋友一起在門口勾肩搭背地大口吃東西，笑得好開心。他幾度想走過去打招呼，但再一想，叼著菸、頂著一頭鮮豔色頭髮的自己怎麼說都和那畫面格格不入，所以每一次他都只是遠遠看著，直到煙屁股燒到了嘴唇才痛得趕緊吐掉。  
他大概就是從那個時候開始愛上TOSHI的牙齒的，尤其染上黑色巧克力渣的時候，礙眼得令他簡直想衝過去伸出舌頭把黑色的部分舔掉。  
後來他聽朋友說，他那個不自覺舔嘴唇的習慣也是從上高中那年開始的。  
「啊！又出新款的巧克力了！嗚哇！不行，現在要存錢⋯⋯對了，你有吃過嗎？那個很好吃喔！每一款我都吃過。」  
「我不能吃啦！」  
「啊哈哈！對噢！會昏倒，到底為什麼會那麼嚴重啦⋯⋯明明打架那麼強，結果碰到巧克力卻昏倒了，哈哈哈！啊，我知道了，你要是哪天打我，我就往你嘴裡塞巧克力⋯⋯」TOSHI爽朗地笑著，他可以從後腦感受到對方身體的震動，TOSHI的胸腔彷彿是音箱，而他的頭就放在最好的位置，享受著他最喜歡的聲音。  
畢業之後，就不能再替這個聲音寫歌了⋯⋯  
他有對TOSHI說過「我喜歡你的聲音」嗎？  
他有對TOSHI說過「我喜歡你」嗎？  
「這麼說來，除了我都沒有人知道用巧克力就可以收服安房的大魔王耶！其實我才是大魔王嘛！」  
他可以明顯感受到背部傳來的熱度，剛才發冷的身子漸漸暖了起來，是因為TOSHI剛練完球，所以體溫特別高嗎？還是因為現在太陽在他正後方的緣故？又或者，那是TOSHI笑聲裡的溫度。  
「你畢業後打算怎麼樣？」他問。  
TOSHI煞住單車，慣性讓他身子往後壓向TOSHI，這樣紮實地一壓，他才感覺到TOSHI的背部有多麼結實，讓人不禁想一輩子就這麼靠著。  
「我想去東京搞樂團。」TOSHI半轉過身來對著他的右耳說，「你要一起嗎？我還想繼續唱你寫的歌。」  
路旁樹上一顆成熟的橘子掉了下來，滾到他的腳邊，夕陽把那顆橘子染得比日本國旗還要紅。  
風起的那瞬間，TOSHI盯著他，他盯著橘子，誰也沒注意到天上的飛機雲交叉成了完美的X。  
  
（全文完）


End file.
